Di Pematang Sungai, Di saat senja itu datang
by Suzuhara yamami
Summary: Ia sedang melipat kertas,membuat pola indah dengan jemarinya kecilnya. Hingga bisa kulihat sekarang rupa kertas itu, sekarang ialah bangau kertas yang indah. NamunYang tak lebih indah dari dirimu…RnR minna-san


Hola perkenalkan saya author baru ini juga cerita pertama saya di fandom,saya harap minna-san dapat menerimanya, oh ya ini judul aslinya karena buat title wkt sy mau publish judulnya kepanjangan(Ehehehehe)

Dozo…

**Tittle: Di Pematang Sungai, Di saat senja itu datang, Ku bertemu dirimu.**

**Sum: **_**Ia sedang melipat kertas,membuat pola indah dengan jemarinya kecilnya. Hingga bisa kulihat sekarang rupa kertas itu, sekarang ialah bangau kertas yang indah. NamunYang tak lebih indah dari dirimu… **_

**Author: Suzuhara Yamami**

**Desclaimer: Milik ku*DilemparKunai* baiklah ini bukan milikku tapi Masa(shi) Yeah!**

**Rate: K(+,-T)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC,TYPO(s) ,Poetry, pembuat galau menuh Menuhin ama fic gaje macam ini ,abal,aje,ide pasaran, diksi hancur, EYD hancur,alur kecepatan-kelambatan dan laen laen,gak nyambung ama judul(entahlah sy jugatakyakin#gaplok).**

**Pairing: NaruXhinA**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Sore ini setelah sekolah usai matahari mulai membuat lembayung senjanya, tampak seorang pemuda berpakaian sekolah lengkap dengan atributnya. Ia tampak berkelok menuju ke arah sungai di bawah jembatan kota konoha sore ini, ya tempat ini adalah tempat melepas stress yang terbaik menurutnya apalagi di temani angin yang berhembus lembut menggelitik kulit tan miliknya, aroma rumput dan kemilauan air sungai yang terpantul sang matahari sore yang indah…

"Haaah inilah surgaku…"gumamnya sambil merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan hijau dan mulai menutup matanya sambil merasakan belaian lembut angin yang berhembus.

"Akh…"terdengar rintihan lembut seorang gadis. Ia menolehkan pandangannya sambil terduduk lalu ia mendapati sang sumber suara. Sekarang tampak seorang gadis tengah menggenggam tangan kanannya dan menekan jari telunjuk lentiknya. Lalu ia pun berjalan pelan mendekatinya namun sang gadis tersadar dan langsung melihat sang pemuda dengan mata biru sapphire, rambut blonde, dengan garis pipi samarnya tengah menatapnya Oh ya ampun ia melihat sesosok pemuda tampan yang entah dari mana datangnya ini. Dan dalam hati sang pemuda ia melihat rupa bidadari berambut indigo panjang, beraroma lavender, dan mata ungu pucat miliknya, serta kulit putih yang menawan. Sang pemuda pun kini langsung berjongkok tepat disamping sang gadis.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut dan sedikit tegas karena bawaan suara baritone khas seorang pria. Sang gadis kembali menunduk cepat dan menjawab.

"J…Ja…Jariku terluka…sedikit" katanya pelan ragu tuk mengucapkannya.

Slurrrpp

Yap tanpa _ANCANG ANCANG_ serta dengan gerakan cepat sang pemuda tak tahu malu ini langsung menghisap luka di jari telunjuk sang gadis **YANG BARU PERTAMA KALI** bertemu, dan tentu saja ini membuat wajah cantik sang gadis itu semerah paprika merah dan terdunduk malu akibatnya. Mengapa? Kau bertanya? Terang sajalah kau juga pasti berprilaku sama jika ada seorang yang memperlakukanmu seperti ini terlebih **BELUM MENGENALNYA** ya kan?

"A…a..ano"kata sang gadis dengan terdunduk malu-malu,yang merasa dipanggil pun mendongak dan menatapnya sapphire dan sang perak beradu. Terdiam, lalu sang pemuda angkat bicara.

"Maaf ini biar mencegah infeksi, dulu Kaa-san ku melakukan ini waktu ku kecil ha..ha..ha", dengan cengirannya ia menerangkan apa yang akan si gadis tanyakan ini seraya melepaskan tangan mungil itu dari genggamannya. "Jadi kenapa jari mu ini bisa tergores?"

"I…itu ta-tadi aku ingin menyobek kertas, na-namun ma-lah j-ja-jariku tergores dengan kertasnya" katanya masih dengan tertunduk malu ditatap begitu intens dengan si pemuda.

"Hmm…hmm… pasti kertasmu tanjam hingga melukai jarimu. Ku harap kau lebih hati-hati lagi, karena kadang hal sepele bisa lebih membahayakan dari yang kita duga, iya kan?" tanyanya sambil memasang cengiran khasnya.

Blussshhh

Lagi…sang gadis manis ini memunculkan semburat merah lagi.

"Iya..kau benar."ucapnya memandang sang pemuda sambil membalasnya sengan senyuman termanisnya.

Merekapun tertawa walau sang angin dengan lembut menerbangkan suara mereka di udara,di tempat yang indah ini,dengan sedikit semak bunga liar berwarna nila pucat,serta hamparan rumput kehijauan dan aliran tenang sungai di hadapan mereka, dengan banyak kerikil di pesisirnya.

.

.

.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memerlukan kertas itu? membuat sesuatu hn? tanya sang pemuda blonde itu.

"Ya, a-aku ingin membuat bangau ke-kertas. Ka-kadang jika aku kesini a-a-aku terbiasa membuatnya, karena ini tempat yang tenang". Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menatap sungai di depannya dan mulai membuat suatu pola.

"Wow…bangau kertas hebat, kau bisa membuatnya? Kau sering kesini juga wah kita sama hanya beberapa hari terakhir aku jarang kesini lagi karena banyak yang harus aku perbuat,jadi bisa ajari aku cara membuatnya?"katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hem. Tentu aku dengan sengang hati mengajarimu…en.." Di ujung ucapannya ia menggantung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya si pemuda.

"Aku…aku tidak tahu namamu…" Ucap sang gadis manis itu ragu sambil melirik pemuda di sebelah kanannya.

"Oh ya…" Ia agak terkekeh kemudian berkata. " Aku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Dan dirimu?" ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya tepat pada orang di sebelah kirinya itu.

"Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga". Mereka berjabat tangan sambil melempar senyuman pada Naruto. Ditemani dengan keadaan tenang di sekitar mereka.

_**Ia sedang melipat kertas,**_

_**membuat pola indah dengan jemarinya kecilnya. **_

_**Hingga bisa kulihat sekarang rupa kertas itu,**_

_**sekarang ialah bangau kertas yang indah.**_

_**Namun**_

_**Yang tak ada lebih indah dari dirimu**_

_**Yang membuat diriku terpesona…**_

"Wah hebat…Lihat Hinata aku juga bisa melakukannya" Katanya dengan semangat layaknya anak kecil, ditemani cengiran khasnya yang ramah.

"Cantik sekali Naruto-kun, kau cepat belajar ternyata." Puji Hinata.

"Fuuuuh…" Naruto pun menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata bingung seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri yang membuatnya tanpa sadar di mata Naruto semakin terlihat manis.

"Besok…" Jeda Naruto.

"Ya? " Deg… debaran Naruto tak menentu sekarang berkat kelakuan ini, makin membuatnya bertambah terlihat dua...ah tidak bahkan lebih manis lagi. Ia menyentuh tangan Naruto,dengan sikapnya seperti tadi. Hangat dan berdebar tak karuan itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini.

"Besok bisa kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini di waktu yang sama? "akhirnya ucapan itu terlontar dari mulutnya, ia memegang kedua tangn Hinata dan menatapnya penuh mohon.

"Hem" anggukkan serta senyum manis Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi dengan wajah yang memunculkan semburat merah tipis. Mereka pun lalu menikmati kenyamanan senja di tempat ini sambil berpengang tangan dan duduk menghadap sungai yang tenang serta dua burung bagau yang mereka pegang masing-masing. Inikah awal cinta yang akan tumbuh dihati mereka?

_**Kuharap kita bisa selalu bertemu**_

_**Hingga memakan sisa hari ku bersamamu**_

_**Tak kan membuatku ragu**_

_**Walau ini pertemuan pertama kita**_

_**Aku yakin**_

_**Inilah yang disebut**_

_**Cinta **_

*****OWARI*****

Yeeiii selese dah(ampe mengangkat tangan memandang matahari terbenam dgn mata berbinarbintang) perkenalkan saya ZUHA(besar amat tulisan) nama lengkap Suzuhara Yamami saya pertam kalinya buat untuk pairing ama fandom ini saya masih hijau banget di-ffn jadi mohon petunjuknya ya minna-san … dan gimana karya pertama saya ini kependekan,jelekkah, atau membosankan, gomen minna jika tidak memuaskan dengan karya aneh saya ini saya agak malu untuk buat adegan poetrynya hehehe. Maaf jika judul ama isi beda, huwaaa tapi saya senang udah berani buat ampe publish ini, jadi mohon kritik,saran,kesan dan segala halnya…

Untuk tidak meredupkan saya berkarya saya belum sanggup nerima Flame ok! Sekali lagi not FLAME…Dan terima kasih pada anda yang udah mau baca, dan yang meripiu..:)*muach=33333*

**Minna please REVIEW…**


End file.
